The present invention relates to a tool receptacle, in particular for a chiseling, purely chiseling and/or bore-cutting power tool. The tool receptacle is designed in particular for chiseling and lathing tools, which have an elongated locking groove on the shaft end.
The tool receptacle according to the invention has a spindle, which has a cylindrical or prismatic receiving area that is open on the output side and oriented along a working axis for receiving a tool in the insertion direction and an elongated hole sticking into the receiving area in the radial direction. The spindle may be detachably or non-detachably connected to a drive of a handheld power tool, e.g., a hammer drill. A barrier element, e.g., a sphere, located in the elongated hole projects into the receiving area and is movable between an output-side end of the elongated hole and a drive-side end of the elongated hole. The number of elongated holes and barrier elements is not restricted to exactly one; several elongated holes may also be provided in which exactly one barrier element respectively is disposed. A slider is used to slide the barrier element to the output-side end of the elongated hole, wherein the slider overlaps with the barrier element in the radial direction and is subject to the application of force by a first spring against the insertion direction. A radial limit stop forces the barrier element adjacent to it in the radial direction to engage in the receiving area. The radial limit stop overlaps in a locked position with the output-side end of the elongated hole, thereby preventing the barrier element located in the output-side end from a radial movement, and the radial limit stop is displaceable against the insertion direction against the spring force of the first spring to enable a radial movement of the barrier element out of engagement with the receiving area. A second spring is supported on the slider in the insertion direction and applies a spring force to the radial limit stop against the insertion direction.
In the initial position, the barrier element is held by the slider on the output-side end of the elongated hole. The radial limit stop overlaps with the barrier element in the initial position in the axial direction, thereby keeping the barrier element engaged in the receiving area in the initial position. The initial position corresponds to a locked position of the tool receptacle. An operator may displace the radial limit stop against the first spring to the drive-side end, whereupon the barrier element is able to come completely out of the receiving area in the radial direction. A tool located in the tool receptacle is hereby released. The second spring facilitates the insertion of the tool when the tool receptacle is held vertically. The second spring keeps the radial limit stop overlapping with the output-side end of the elongated hole without the actuation of the operator. In the case of insertion with the tool, the operator displaces the barrier element including the slider in the direction towards the drive-side end. On the drive-side end, the barrier element is able to yield radially unimpeded because of the radial limit stop and free the receiving area. The two springs may be disposed on opposite sides of the slider.
The following description explains the invention on the basis of exemplary embodiments and figures.